Beyond Darkness
by ChiefOutlaw
Summary: What if Naruto gain a power to control the darkness, and he uses it for his ambition. To help or control the world Dark Naruto. AU. discontinued, Redux first chapter up.
1. Prelude 1

Beyond Darkness

(Temporary Title)

Prelude One

Legend:

"Text" - speech

"_Text" - _thoughts

"**Text" - otherworldly being**

Summary: AU(Many people are afraid of the dark because they fear the unknown, I am the opposite, I embrace the dark because I fear the known. The light is so full of evil, it makes the darkness shine with good, This is my story.)

- - - -- - - - - - - - - -

"_I... I Hate you!" the little boy yelled out, tears running down his face. He was completely surrounded by older men. In one of the older man hands was a teddy bear, ripped to pieces._

"_Stop crying, demon!" The older man was about to punch the boy, but was stopped by another man in a mask._

_The boy's shadow twitched. _

- - - -


	2. Arc 1, Chapter 1

Beyond Darkness

(Temporary Title)

Chapter 1

Legend:

"Text" - speech

"_Text" - _thoughts

"**Text" - otherworldly being**

Summary: AU(Many people are afraid of the dark because they fear the unknown, I am the opposite, I embrace the dark because I fear the known. The light is so full of evil, it makes the darkness shine with good, This is my story.)

- - - -- - - - - - - - - -

"The next match, Inuzuka Kiba vs Uzumaki Naruto. Please come down to the arena."

He could hear Kiba boasted how easy this match going to be, he grinned childishly. He knew Kiba was worthy to advance to the next level. That was why he was faced to fight against him. The placing matches were rigged, he knew that from the beginning. No sense in a village to make a fool out of themselves with very weak shinobies that could be easily outclassed. That would make the village seem weak.

He wasn't worried, Kiba was a strong opponent that was for sure. But he is strong too,

"Ha! We got lucky, Akamaru!" Kiba gloated, jumping down into the arena. Akamaru, his dog, gave an enthusiastic bark of agreement.

"Yes! I get a chance to face Kiba! This will be an easy match!" Excited to finally have his match, Naruto flung himself over the railing, landing on the tiled floor with surprising ease. There was a huge grin on his face, one that was easily matched by his opponent. Hayate stood between them.

"Get real Dobe! I'll be sure to win this in 5 minutes!" Kiba boasted. Naruto grinned at Kiba. "Sure you are! Dog breath!" Naruto yelled out.

"Idiot!" Kiba shot back.

"Dog breath!"

Kiba placed down his dog, Akamaru. Before yelling to Naruto again. "Dumb ass!"

"Hey proctor! There no dogs allowed during these matches!" Naruto asked Hayate.

"The dog are part of their attacks, just like kunais and shurikens."

"Yeah Naruto-dobe!"

"Shut up dog breath!

"Is that all you have-"

The proctor coughed getting the attention of both Kiba and Naruto. "Okay, okay, now all the trash talk has been cleared, let this match go underway. Begin!" The proctor jumped back to a safe distance.

"Heh," Kiba clenched his fist. "I feel bad for you, so I'll end this in one punch!"

"Yeah right, dog-breath!" Naruto shot back. "Why don't you and your master go back to chasing cats?"

"Akamaru isn't my master!" Kiba shouted vehemently, glaring. "He's my partner!"

"Prove it," Naruto called coolly. Kiba growled.

Kiba's hands instantly clasped together in a hand seal, "Ninpo: Shikyaku no jutsu!"

The Inuzuka heir got down on all fours, his body becoming more feral and animalistic in appearance. His canines lengthened into fangs and his fingernails into claws, sharp and pointed. Without warning, he dashed for his opponent, intent on winning with a single attack. Naruto, too surprised to do anything, was hit solidly in the stomach. He collided painfully with the stadium wall, crumbling a small portion of it.

"It's over proctor" Kiba said confidently, a smirk on his lips "He won't be getting up"

- - - -

Up in the stands, Yuhi Kurenai, Kiba's teacher, smirked over at Hatake Kakashi, "Looks like your student doesn't belong in this exam, Kakashi-san."

"_Come on Naruto, I know your a lot stronger then this." _Kakashi thought, with what looked like a frown on his face.

- - - -

He always hated this feeling, He didn't know how or why this had happen. It just happened one day. Whenever he could activate it, it would always hurt him like swimming in a pile of needles.

Laughter spread throughout the arena. A maniacal laughter. The dusted cleared up, Naruto was on one knee. His forehead protector was on the tile floor. His hair blocking his eyes, but people in the arena could see them like clear day. They shined brightly.

It was uncontrollable, and he was scared. Almost like the feeling he felt when he was at the bridge fighting against Haku. Almost like the kyuubi's chakra, but way more evil.

"I wonder...? Naruto stood up his head looking downwards.

This feeling starting to consumed his very being, it was like a drug. Once you have a taste, you will feel like wanting more and more,

"You wonder what dobe!" Kiba yelled out ferociously.

It always made him feel empty after he used it, but he couldn't get enough of it, he wanted more. It was taking a part of his very soul every time he would activate it,

"Are you afraid of the dark?"

From Naruto back, spread dark like substances heading towards Kiba's direction. The dark like substances covered most of the wall and tiles until the entire area was pitch black.

"This is true darkness,"

- - - -

Outside, everyone could not see inside the black sphere.

"W_hats this? I can't even see inside, is this a Jutsu?" _thought Kakashi. Lifting his forehead protector, revealing the sharingan, only for his eye to hurt. "_ugh_._..what is this jutsu, it's turning the sharingan useless." _He thought. He covered his sharingan eye.

"_This is troublesome, the aura around it... it feels... evil." _Shikamaru thought,

"_Dobe...What kind of power is this?"_ Sasuke thought.

"_What going on? When did Naruto learn a jutsu like this?" _Sakura thought,

Shino looked on, wanting to see what kind of hidden power Naruto has. He had never expected this from the dead-last. His bugs feared the sphere,

"_Naruto-kun? Finally you show your true self to everyone, is this where the killing has to begin?" _Thought the _girl_. "Y_our true self...the first time I seen it, it was frightening."_

"_Naruto, where did you learn this Jutsu"_ thought the third hokage

- - - -

Inside the sphere, Kiba tried to sniff out Naruto. But it hurt, like the air was filled with poison. His dog next to him shivered and couldn't stop shaking. And this was starting to affect Kiba.

"_Why can't I see something? What kind of Jutsu is this?" _Kiba bowed down to one knee, before speaking to the puppy. "Don't worry Akamaru! This is Naruto, so it won't be that bad!" Kiba spoke, his dog continued to shake.

"Thats where you are wrong Kiba."

Kiba quickly stood up, looking for the source of the voice. _"Was that Naruto's voice? I can't pinpoint where the voice came from. It was like he spoke from all around me at the same time."_

"This is my world Kiba, and in here... I am god."

Suddenly Kiba was thrown back, quickly doing a back flip. Kiba landed on his knees, his arm clutched to his chest, gasping for air. _"What was that? It felt like I was suddenly punched hard." _

His puppy ran up to him, whining. _"Kuso! How is this even possible?"_ Sensing another attack, taking Akamaru with him. Kiba dived forward. "Are you alright Akamaru?" Kiba asked. The dog nodded. Kiba smirked, "Now it's our turn to attack, come on Akamaru! Juujin Bunshin!" And Kiba then yelled out. "Gatsuuga" He crouched down then jumped forward, spinning.

Kiba hit randomly, hoping for that he had hit Naruto dead on, somewhere in this darkness he was bound to be. Kiba landed on the ground, his attack finished, frowned. Nothing had happened. His dog jumped to his opened zipped jacket.

"That is foolish, Kiba."

At the corner of his eye, he could see Naruto, covered in fog. Kiba grinned. "Take this!" Doing the Gatsuuga again, he span towards Naruto. Coming to a close, Kiba felt he had hit something.

Landing a few distance away, he waited. But Naruto's shape didn't move one bit, suddenly the fog started to disperse. Naruto walked up to Kiba, making Kiba gasp.

Naruto looked completely different, he was in black and white. Even his grammar was better, it was like he was a completely difference person, the way he speaks, the way he moves. Like an experience shinobi.

"Kiba, you never know what you could find in darkness."

Naruto dissolved into nothing but the blackness around him. Kiba gasped and fell to one knee, Akamaru looked in confusion. _"I can't... b-breath, can't..."_ Suddenly Kiba was hit from behind, and was thrown forward, before he could make impact with the ground, he was hit from the front, making him fly upwards. Then sideways, back and forth. Kiba was thrown.

- - - -

"_What is happening in there?"_ Kakashi thought, everyone was in complete confusion. Everyone question was where did Naruto learn that jutsu? And when?

Suddenly the sphere faded, and everyone gasped. Kiba was on the floor bleeding. But that was not what made everyone gasp. Three other persons were beside Naruto. People thought to be dead.

"Right...?" Naruto on his knees sighed, speaking towards the other three present.

- - - -

_TBC_

Takashi-san A/N

This thought came to me awhile ago, so I thought I had to do this. If you want I could continue this.

Beta'ed by Shuriken06, And I wanted to say something too! Hope you like this chapter of, uh... 'Beyond Darkness' looks at the title in disgust

JA NE readers from Takashi-san and Shuriken06!

(Translation)

Juujin Bunshin – Beast-man clone

Gatsuuga – Dual Piercing Fang

Ninpo: Shikyaku no jutsu - Ninja arts: Four-legged technique


	3. Arc 1, Chapter 2

Beyond Darkness

(Temporary Title)

Chapter 2

Legend:

"Text" - speech

"_Text" - _thoughts

"**Text" - otherworldly being**

Summary: AU(Many people are afraid of the dark because they fear the unknown, I am the opposite, I embrace the dark because I fear the known. The light is so full of evil, it makes the darkness shine with good, This is my story.)

- - - -- - - - - - - - - -

The entire arena was painfully silent, only the strong blowing winds outside could be heard. Rest of the oldest shinobies were stunned, they never once thought in their lives, they would see one of their oldest friends.

Kakashi single eye was so wide, that his student noticed. His precious book was on the catwalk floor, and that was something to be amazed about.

"Kakashi-sensei, who is that?" Sakura asked. One of them she recognized, but she couldn't be so sure. Sasuke saw Kakashi, then glanced back to Naruto. His fists turning white. Naruto was getting stronger.

"That is the... Fourth Hokage,"

Everyone gasped, their attention back on Naruto.

- - - -

Naruto looked over the battered Kiba on the floor. Then turned his attention over towards the Third Hokage, that was very slowly dragging himself over. As if in a trance

When the third was within 7 meters. The fourth moved, followed closely by the other two, with kunai in hand heading toward the Third Hokage. Seeing their attack, the third jumped to a safe distance behind. Getting into an attack position he waited for the onslaught.

The Fourth stopped moving, then headed back to Naruto's side.

"Na-Naruto! What is that?" The third yelled.

Naruto breathing heavily, dragged himself towards where his forehead protector was, the surrounding people thought he was aiming for the forehead protector. Missing by few inches, he grabbed something else. Then placed them into his eyes, Suddenly the brightness of his eyes was back to normal.

"They are my Kage Bunshin."

Everyone was outraged in mimicking the appearance of the fourth, and even Obito. The third was surprised by the appearance of the third one. _"Naruto doesn't even know her. How could he have known the exact image of his mother?"_

Hayate coughed. "We still have a chuunin exams in progress."

The third straighten up, "Yes your right. Naruto we must have a talk once this is all over." and he headed back towards his seat.

Naruto grinned, Kiba was put on a stretcher, and Akamaru was taken out of his jacket and was taken by Kiba's sister.

"Sure old man!" He panted. The clones dispersed into shadow.

"The Next Match, Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata. Please come down to the arena."

The match started out in trash talk about fate. How Neji was the superior shinobi. And little Hinata was born to be weak, and could never be stronger then him.

After all the unpleasant trash talk was finished, a battle of grace began between the Hyuuga heir and the branch member. Hinata continued to show will and power, even after being knocked down time after time. How a true shinobi should act.

In the end, the victor belonged to Neji.

Naruto stood over Hinata's blood on the tile floor, who was in the infirmary. "Neji, I swear on my nindo. That I will defeat you!" Naruto's angry voice echoed, everyone could hear the proclaim. Neji ignored the commit of the useless promise Naruto made, fate was on his side. Even with Naruto's power.

"The Next Match, Sabaku no Gaara and Rock Lee. Please come down to the arena."

In the end, Gaara won. By crushing Lee's right leg and arm. Lee's continued to fight on, even after he was unconscious. A remarkable sight to behold.

The next match between Dosu Kinuta and Akimichi Chouji ended in pathetic win for Kinuta. By quickly finishing off Chouji with his sound attack.

Naruto viewed the remaining shinobies, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, the three sand Nin, and Dosu Kinuta.

"Now could the remaining participants come down and get a slip from the box we hold now." Hayate spoke. The participants nodded, and came down the stairs, one by one each of the shinobies took a piece of paper with numbers on it.

"Could everyone please yell out their numbers, and this will be the decision for the final part of the exam." Hayate coughed.

"Seven" Temari sighed.

"The fates has chosen, Nine" Neji spoke

"Two!" Kakashi spoke for Sasuke, who was under conscious from Fuuja Houin.

"This would be easy! Six" Kankuro grinned

"One!" Naruto yelled out,

"Four" Dosu Kinuta said.

"Five" Shino eyed the rest of the participants

"Three" Gaara monotone voice spoke out.

"Trouble-some eight" Shikamaru muttered

"First Match, Uzumaki Naruto Vs Uchiha Sasuke" Hayate nodded,

"Second Match, Hyuuga Neji Vs Sabaku no Gaara"

"Third Match, Sabaku no Temari Vs Nara Shikamaru"

"Four Match, Sabaku no Gaara Vs Dosu Kinuta"

"Fifth Match, Sabaku no Kankuro Vs Aburame Shino"

"And winner of the fifth match will face Hyuuga Neji"

"You have one month to prepare for the matches, hone your skills and continue to grow. See you in a month." Hayate coughed and walked out.

Everyone was gone from the stadium tower. Only Naruto stood alone in the center of the ring. His views were on the destruction of the statues. _"Why a month?" _

"Ah, Naruto there you are!" The third walked through the door. Smiling. Naruto turned around, and grinned. "Old man!"

"I wanted to talk about your strange jutsu's that you have used during your match, could you please come by the hokage tower." The third disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

By the time the third left, Naruto grinned turned to a frown. Naruto's shadow morphed into the replica of the fourth. The fourth placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. He too had a slight frown on his face. The fourth spoke.

"You should never over use it."

"Hai," Naruto replied. His hands slightly twitched,

- - - -

_TBC_

Takashi-san A/N

Well...this chapter was quite interesting to do. . well I got lazy with most of the canon matches.

Beta'ed by Shuriken06, and A/N. W00t! We completed another chapter of beyond darkness, I still don't like the name, for all the readers, could you make a better name? Or do you like the current one?

JA NE readers from Takashi-san and Shuriken06!

(Translation)

Kage Bunshin – Shadow clone

Fuuja Houin – Evil sealing method


	4. Arc 1, Chapter 3

Beyond Darkness

(Temporary Title)

Chapter 3

Legend:

"Text" - speech

"_Text" - _thoughts

"**Text" - otherworldly being**

Summary: AU(Many people are afraid of the dark because they fear the unknown, I am the opposite, I embrace the dark because I fear the known. The light is so full of evil, it makes the darkness shine with good, This is my story.)

- - - -- - - - - - - - - -

The fourth disappeared into the tile floor, while Naruto's shadow appeared beneath him.

"Alright, time to see the old man!"

- - - -

The sun shined brightly throughout the village, many people chatted happily, enjoying the lives of a normal civilian life. Even off-work shinobies joined in the sun, visitors of all kind walked through the gates.

Naruto chirped happily ignoring the disdained the surrounding villagers was sending. Nodding towards the sectary who nodded in return, barged into the room,

"Hey old man!" Naruto grinned.

"ah, Naruto there you are." Putting the paperwork aside, the third smiled, he gestured towards the chair. "Now, Naruto from the battle in the preliminaries that you showed abilities that was unknown. Could you care to explain?"

"Well, uh... no" Naruto deadpanned.

"Unfortunately" The third spoke. "That these abilities seem dangerous, from the way you controlled the jutsu."

"More then you know..." Naruto mumbled, "What was that?" the Third questioned. "Oh! Nothing." The blond genin laughed.

"Now Naruto, we are not playing games here, tell me where you learned the jutsu, and how does it work."

"I-I guess, I developed the jutsu... it allows me to control shadows. I mostly learned from watching the Nara's" He lied.

"What was that sphere you used?"

"I controlled most of my shadow, and expand the size of the shadow with my chakra, whenever someone inside, they are blind from the dark, and I attacked them while they are blind... hehe...he?"Naruto chuckled.

The third eyed Naruto, then nodded, "What was up with your eyes? Could you show me them?"

"No... I can't, the light hurts my eyes."

"Show me them for a bit, and tell me what had happened to your eyes."

Naruto nodded, placing his hand over his eyes, he took off the contacts he wore. Quickly using random hand seals to expand his shadow, the room turned dark suddenly. Really he didn't need to use hand seals.

"Sorry old man, this is the only way I could reveal my eyes"

The third nodded in agreement, a single light source filled the room, all coming from Naruto's eyes. "N-Naruto what happened?"

"I don't really know myself, it just happened." Putting on back the contacts, the shadows returned to Naruto. "I'm sending you to get checked at the hospital, that could be some sort of disease."

"Hai, could I go now?" The third nodded, when Naruto was at the door, he spoke out. "Could I leave the village for training?"

Surprised at the sudden request, he thought it over. It would be dangerous but also a good chance for Naruto to leave the village for awhile, from the disdain from the villagers. "I'll think about it."

Naruto nodded and walked through the door.

- - - -

Arriving at the hospital quicker then expected, Naruto went to the check in station. People were waiting in line, and Naruto had to wait, making him curse.

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto turn his head around to look at the source of the voice. "Kakashi-sensei!"Naruto grinned happily."Hey Kakashi-sen-!

"Naruto, sorry I can't train you, I have to train Sasuke for the finals."

"But-"

"Now Naruto, don't worry I have asked a special favor from one of the elite trainers, that's willing to train you."

"Kakas-"

Kakashi waved him off, before pointing at the ninja behind him. "This would be your teacher for the month, Ebisu."

"Hey Kakash-"

"Sorry Naruto, I have to find Sasuke for now," His eye turn to a backwards U. Before walking out the front door. "And be good now,"

Naruto right eye twitched, then looked towards Ebisu, before his eyes widen in recognition. "You!" He pointed at the man.

"Yes me," Ebisu pushed his sunglasses up. Eyes closed.

"Now, we'll talk about your trainin-" Underneath his glasses, his right eye twitched. Naruto was gone from his spot. Quickly looking around for the blond, yet nowhere in sight. He dashed outside, hoping the genin would be there.

Spotting Naruto walking away, he quickly dashed. Ebisu reached to grab his shoulder, "Kakashi asked me to train you, and I'm going to-"

Naruto flicked his hand before it made contacted. "I don't need help, The hokage gave me permission to train on my own,"

"Uh..." Ebisu looked conflicted, hokage's orders? He'll have to ask. "Alright, I'll see the hokage and ask him about this."

Naruto nodded then started walking towards his home, hoping for a good night rest. It was getting dark. _"Why did I go to the hospital again?"_ Naruto shrugged, before heading home.

Naruto enjoyed the scenery konoha gave. This was his home, even if almost half of the village hated him. He'll give his life to his village, and to also protect his precious friends.

Walking down the street, most of the villagers already gone. Naruto happily walked. No sneers, no disdainful looks, no nothing in the dark. The darkness gives him comfort, he didn't know when the dark gave him comfort, but maybe it was because of this moment,

Some people would be afraid of the dark, but the darkness is the only spot he could open his true self. Naruto chuckled, he was getting too emotional, he was a boy for damn sake. Boys don't talk about emotions,

Well, maybe when they were alone...

- - - -

"Naruto?" The girl questioned herself, spotting Naruto walking down the street, not to mention at a slow pace. _Very slow pace. _

She quickly ran towards Naruto, hoping that she would catch up to him before he turns a corner. He had a habit of disappearing, even if he walked slow.

"Naruto!" The girl yelled.

- - - -

Hearing someone screaming his name, Naruto turned around. "Tenten!"

Naruto grinned. Tenten smiled, putting her arms behind her back, gently leaning forward, "How have you been lately?" she questioned.

"Well, uh... good. I guess."Naruto brushed behind his hand, chuckling at the lame answer.

"Yeah, same... Hey! Want to go for a stroll?"

"Sure!"

Walking with Tenten was a weird experience, it had been awhile since he walked with her. Naruto frowned, recalling memories that was unwelcome. He shook his head. "Tenten." Naruto voice was serious as he spoke the words.

Tenten's head dropped, already knowing what he was going to say.

"You shouldn't talked to me anymore... You know what had happen back then?"

"Sure I do!" Tenten yelled out. "We're still friends aren't we?!" Angry creeping up her voice.

"I disregarded friends when this had happen to me. I could go berserk anytime, and if I killed anyone of you guys, I don't know what I could do." Naruto's frown continued to stay.

"You aren't the only one that's alone, you have friends that could help you! I could help you if you let me!" Moist eyes started to spill from Tenten's eyes.

"Stop it," Naruto eyes flashed with determination, "I choose this path, and I will continue this path. I will protect whats precious to me, even if they hate me."

"Tenten, we shouldn't have meet, it's time for me to go home."

Tenten stood at the same spot, shock clearly in her eyes. _"Let me help you."_ She continued to look at the retreating form of Naruto's back. _"That darkness could consume you, if you don't watch out... I'm scared for _you."

"It's starting to take affect. The twitching in your hands." She locked her hand together.

- - - -

The next day, Naruto did his usual routine of taking a shower, brushing his teeth, having breakfast which consisted of four cups of ramen.

Naruto sat on his stool, finishing what was left of the ramen, placing his hands on his stomach, Naruto burped. "Ah! That was good!"

A knock on the door, "Wait, I'm coming!" Naruto yelled out. Running towards the door, Naruto grinned. A chuunin stood outside. "Hokage-sama has asked me to deliver this to you." Naruto could hear the disdain in the chuunin's voice. Already he could hear what was in his thought, _"Damn demon"_ Naruto guessed, grabbing the letter. The chuunin headed back to whatever he came from.

Closing the door behind him, Naruto sat at the table. Looking at the letter in his hands, Naruto grinned. Ripping the envelope open, Naruto read what was inside the contents.

_Naruto,_

_By sending this letter, I have agreed to your proposal of letting you leave the village for the month. You will be back for the chuunin exams. You will not leave fire country boarders, and you must send a weekly report of your status. If you have failed to send out your weekly status, you will be searched, and taken back to konoha immediately. If not found, you will be marked as rouge nin. _

_Regards, The Third Hokage, Sarutobi._

_P.s, Train hard Naruto, I believe in you._

Naruto chuckled at the last part, shaking his head. He headed out to pack for the trip.

- - - -

Locking the door behind him, he grinned. Today was the day to head out into the wilderness. His stuff on his back, he started to head towards konoha gates, in his pocket was the permission slip he needed to get outside the village. Walking down the street, Naruto spotted a familiar face, "Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned around, "Oh hey Naruto,-" Then she spotted the backpacks. "Where you going Naruto?"

"Right, I'm going to the forest to train, outside of Konoha!" Naruto grinned, excitingly.

"That's sound fun Naruto, wish I could go outside, hey! Did you see Sasuke-kun around?"

"Uh..." Naruto face turned downcast. "I think he's with Kakashi-sensei training, I gotta go now!" Naruto ran off, leaving Sakura in the dust. Looking confused, Sakura shrugged, Naruto was weird.

Naruto continued to ran down the village, heading towards the gates. Hearing giggles, Naruto stopped. Looking for the source of the sound, the sounds were coming from the side of this... "Hot springs..." Naruto deadpanned, "Probably someone spying inside the women bath house..." Then Naruto grinned evilly. _"It was a long time since I pranked someone." _

Turning the corner, he spotted where the source of the giggles came from. A white haired old man was bend over, giggling. Quietly as possible, if the old man was a ninja, he could have spotted Naruto easily, but he was also distracted, with that giggles of his, and writing stuff down on a piece of paper.

Coming to a close, _"I'll borrow a page from Kakashi's book." _Inside Naruto's mind, he laughed manically. Partially next to him, Naruto did a tora hand seal. And... poked his butt.

Which he sailed into the air, and... into the women bath house...

Hearing screams, Naruto quickly ran away, laughing his ass off along the way. Heading towards the direction of the gates.

- - - -

Jiraiya stood at the top of the tree, smirking. _"So that was Naruto huh... Interesting kid."_ He watched as Naruto slam his thousand years of pain, towards his clone. He had already sensed him when he was within range, Jiraiya watched Naruto ran, laughing his ass off. Jiraiya smirked, _"Interesting kid indeed."_

"_Jiraiya, I want you to look after Naruto when he leaves the village."_

"_No can do, I'm busy researching," Jiraiya perverted giggled. A blush on his face._

"Old man, I will take that offer." Jiraiya spoke out to no one in particular.

- - - -

Naruto during the month would have troubles, hardships, and danger ahead of him. Let's hope he would make it.

_TBC_

Takashi-san A/N

lol...funny chapter...interesting indeed. Well I got nothing else to say but review :D

Beta'ed by Shuriken06, and A/N. Yeah Review! We need your Reviews! We like Reviews! **Review! **As I said in the last chapter. Name change, something with darkness, a bigger word, since well... I'm dumb... "Chuckled nervously" Hope you guys review, the more reviews we get, the faster we get motivated to get a chapter done.

JA NE readers from Takashi-san and Shuriken06! And Review!

(Translation)

Nothing.


	5. Arc 1, Chapter 4

Beyond Darkness

(Temporary Title)

Chapter 4

Legend:

"Text" - speech

"_Text" - _thoughts

"**Text" - otherworldly being**

Summary: AU(Many people are afraid of the dark because they fear the unknown, I am the opposite, I embrace the dark because I fear the known. The light is so full of evil, it makes the darkness shine with good, This is my story.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto block the kick by grabbing hold, quickly spinning around the boy Naruto held, let go. Making the roster head boy fly off. Then another one of the same boy appeared from behind, ready to get a blow to Naruto. Naruto unprepared braced for impact. Getting hit from behind, Naruto span around quickly as possible, then countered with a kick to the chest. Then the boy poof out of existence, then two more came charging at Naruto, Quickly applying his chakra to his hands, a ball of Yami formed (look at translation for the word). Then thrust to the ground, making the dirt fly everywhere, and that gave Naruto the time to counter, to create two kage bunshin no jutsu.

The original, and one of the clone, lifted the other clone and threw him towards the other two roster head boy. Impacting with one of the boys, the clone disappeared in a poof of smoke, along with one of the roster head boy.

Naruto ran along with his clone, rushing towards the roster head boy that was also rushing towards him, both Naruto and the roster head boy, punched each other on each cheek, making Naruto fly back, but was caught by his clone. While the roster head boy disappeared in another poof of smoke.

Suddenly Naruto and his clone was surrounded by what was left of the roster head boy's clones. _"Still seven more eh?"_ Naruto chuckled.

Getting into a rough battle stand, he waited until the attack started. Suddenly all seven jumped at once, Naruto used his clone as cover, then ducked under a right swing punch, quickly countering with one of his upper slash. Making the clone in a poof of smoke, One of the roster head boy saw an opening and went for it with a kick, but Naruto counter once again with his own kick to his shin, making the clone fall forward, then Naruto elbowed him to the face. Then Naruto used one of the roster head clones as a leverage to jump higher into the air,

Lifting his hands into the air, a spear formed out of Yami. Thrusting it towards the pack of clones. But none of them were hit, instead the ground. The spear dissolved into the ground. Nothing happened for a second, As Naruto came flying down to the ground.

The ground explored into Yami, covering the clones in it. Then the dark faded away without a trace of the clones. Naruto coughed, heavy breathing. His right hand twitching more. Holding his left hand with his right. _"Dammit! Still can't control the Yami yet." _Naruto thought.

Naruto falling flat onto the ground, "damn... tired..."

"That was weird, was that your clones henge as Sasuke Uchiha?"

Naruto snapped his neck towards the voice, "You! Your the pervert at the hot springs!" Naruto laughed, but stopped when his breathing became heavier. His tiredness over riding him, he fell unconscious.

"Guess that he over used his chakra..." Jiraiya frowned, he could see that jutsu he used took a lot out of him, and it looked dangerous. It could even beat him, if Naruto learns to control the power more. Jiraiya frowned once again seeing Naruto's right hand, he could see his left hand twitching also, but not as much as the right hand.

Carefully picking him up, he headed towards Naruto's camp. Naruto needed to recover.

- - - -

When Naruto awoke, he didn't find the old man anywhere, and another thing. He doesn't know that pervert's name... He deadpanned. Quickly checking his camp for any missing items, he sighed nothing was missing. But there was really nothing to take from his junk of a stuff. Stupid shops...

Sitting by the burnt ash of an old firewood, Naruto spotted something. His right eye twitching, he removed the rock, where the paper was underneath. Reading the contents.

_Hey Brat! _

_Sorry I couldn't take care of you like the old man had said. But... I had to do some research first._

Naruto's right eye twitched, everything was wrong in the letter, who said he wanted to be taken care of? And he's no brat, and he'll bet that research was something that does with peeking on women... mostly because of the blood on the paper.

Naruto crumpled the paper and threw it away. _"Now, how long was I out?"_ Judging by how it was dawn, maybe he was out of it for a few hours. Maybe a day... He hoped it wasn't.

Stretching the kink of his tired bones. Naruto yawned.

Sitting into a crossed leg position, Naruto started meditate, he really need to concentrate on how to control the Yami. It was starting to affect him even more.

Closing his eyes, deep breathing. Naruto relaxed, the outside world fading into Yami.

- - - -

Naruto opened his eyes, Yami covered his vision.

"Come out!" Naruto yelled. Emotionless face.

Hearing foot steps in the distance, Naruto braced himself. From the Yami appeared another Naruto. This one had a different look to him, he was in black and white.

"**You called... Gansaku?"**

Naruto face held no other emotion. "Stop that, I know your the one that sends those dreams to my head... A burning Konoha, only you are the one of us two that thinks that way."

The Black and white Naruto looked stupor for a second, then smirked. **"Ha-ha, idiot. Remember that you sealed me with your Yami so I couldn't contact you, or interfere. All those images came from your own mind!" **

The black and white Naruto faded, laughing along the way. The blond genin thought more about it, it was no way that was possible, and also the kyuubi couldn't do anything since he sealed him away along with his black and white self. But there was a possibility that his black and white self somehow gotten stronger with his own Yami.

Naruto exited from his own mind scape.

- - - -

Naruto once again opened his eyes, the surrounding trees in his view.

Standing up, Naruto got firewood, A little distance away from his camp, couple of wood in his arms, Heard crying. Disregarding the wood, Naruto raced towards the source of the sound.

"Please! Stop," He could hear someone scream out in pain. Quickly jumping from tree branch to tree branch. He spotted a clearing. A single girl backed to a tree, and a nin stood in front of her, holding a kunai.

Quickly removing his eye contacts, Naruto spoke out. "I wonder... Are you afraid of the dark?"

The nin confused look around for the sound. Suddenly his vision turn black, _"What the hell? Is this a genjutsu?"_ Quickly doing the release hand seal he yelled out "Kai!" nothing happened.

"It's useless ninja... Leave the girl, I will give you one chance." The nin looked around, "Screw you!"He started to do another set of hand seals, but before he could finish he was devour by the darkness.

Naruto stood by the trees, watching the man be consumed by his darkness. He disappeared into the ground, while Naruto shadow returned to him. Jumping down he ran towards the girl. "Hey are you alright?" Naruto held the girl in his arms.

The girl whimpered, then fell unconscious. Naruto sighed in relief, looking back towards where the nin was, thought. _"Lucky for me, he was only a chuunin, I couldn't take a jounin yet."_

Carrying the girl, Naruto headed towards his camp. Checking for any injuries, Naruto sighed in relief, she had no injuries.

Laying the girl in his tent. Naruto sat outside watching the fire burn. His old memories returning, he tried to shake it off, _"Tenten, I'm sorry you had to see that."_ Thinking about the girl in the village. Looking towards where his tent was, he sighed.

"_Now I have to sleep outside..."_

Heading towards the nearest tree, Naruto slumber on the branch.

- - - -

The girl woke up to find herself in some kind of tent, fear started to rise in the put of her stomach. She quickly grab her kunai, only to find her hoister missing. She cursed. Quietly as possible, she sneaked out. Seeing a fire burning but was slowly dimming out, the girl looked around for any enemies in sight.

All she could remember was, that she was backed up to a tree, then nothing...

Hearing shouts in the distance, she sneaked towards the sound, hiding under a bush. She could see about ten exact copies of the original. A blond headed boy.

Naruto dodge that attack with his hands lock, swinging it downwards, hitting straight on the head. Sensing somebody in the area, Naruto smirked. Jumping into the air, he lifted his hand upwards. He called out. "Mukou Yami!"

The girl watched amazed, suddenly her vision turned black. Then her vision reappeared within a second. Feeling someone tapping on her shoulders, she turned her head around. Only to fall back in surprise, "Wah!" She screamed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" Naruto yelled out.

The girl crawled back, then breathed in. Relaxing, he didn't did anything to her yet, but she was still fearful around him.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto grinned, dismissing his clones. Naruto kneed in front of her, eyeing her closely. The girl started to freak out out by his behavior, she crawled back, while Naruto took steps forward, still in the same meters apart as before.

"What?!" The girl's angry was clearly in her voice.

"Your name?" Naruto smiled.

"Oh, my name is Hokuto from star."

"Yes I could see that from your headband." A hint of sarcasm in Naruto's voice.

Hokuto wear a dark purple kimono that reached her thighs A green ribbon tied around her waist. She had brown hair and two bangs. She had black eyes.

Hokuto then spotted blood on his clothing's shoulder. "Your hurt."

"Huh?" Naruto questioned, he wasn't in pain anywhere. She pointed towards his shoulder then she said. "Take your sweater off." Naruto looking where she pointed gasped! Panicking Naruto ran back and front screaming out. Hokuto laughed, then shook her head. Standing on her feet, she smacked him on his head. "Baka."

"Hey! I'm no idiot! You should be glad I saved you!"

"Hey! I didn't need help back there!" She crossed her arms. Turned her head.

"Oh! So all that whimpering and pleading was all fake huh? Didn't sound like it to me."

"Yes, I had a hidden jutsu, so your help wasn't needed. Baka."

"Sure you did, and i'm a monkeys uncle!"

"Baka!" She smacked him on the head once again.

"_Women are scary, she acts like Sakura-chan..."_ Naruto thought. "Hey I'm injured!"

"So? Your a man, you could handle it!"

Naruto bounced right back up, then both glared at each other, sparks started to form between them, then they turned away from each other. A tick mark on the girl's face.

"Come on, I want to go to your camp." She walked pass him, bumping into him hard.

"She so unappreciative." Naruto mumbled. "What was that?" the girl yelled out. "Nothing!" The blond put his hands up in a defensive manner. Naruto quickly ran up to her, lagging behind.

- - - -

"So your saying that your team was wiped out, and there could be another survivor that was capture by the enemy?" The girl nodded. "Then you want to go into the village near here to send out a message and find info on your missing teammate?" The girl nodded once again.

"That it! I'll come along! I could just think of it! Your village will think of me as a hero and thank me!" Naruto imagined, he grinned with a medal of being the most heroic around his neck, doing the peace sign. Naruto giggled happily.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Hokuto stated. The more the merrier for her,

"Come on let's go!" Quickly grabbing her by the arm, Naruto randomly dashed off.

"Hey your going the wrong way!" Hokuto yelled out, still being dragged.

Naruto also forgot to pack his languages.

_TBC_

Takashi-san A/N well it was quite fun doing this chapter...remember what Shuriken06 said that we need a new title, you could make the title if ya want... We need some OC, if you want your OC in this story, just PM me the info of your OC , Via through this site or through the reviews. We are not trying to make a lot, just a few. Well thats all for now. May The Darkness Be With You

Beta'ed by Shuriken06, and A/N. Well Takashi said the gist of it, uh... well this will be a filler of sort, the character Hokuto is not an OC, she actually in the cannon during the filler Where Naruto is in the star village, just wanted to say that for those who didn't watch the fillers yet. Let's make this clear, Naruto doesn't need hand seals to use his darkness powers, but still consumes a hell loads of chakra.

This is just where Naruto would develop into what we want him to be, don't worry we already thought out a plot for the story.

Like Takashi-san said, needs a new title. And **Review **(Did you see that I underlined it? Well I'm serious)

JA NE readers from Takashi-san and Shuriken06! And Review!

(Translation)

Mukou Yami - Beyond Darkness

Gansaku - Fake

Yami – Darkness

Kai – Release


	6. Arc 1, Chapter 5

Beyond Darkness

(Temporary Title)

Chapter 5

Legend:

"Text" - speech

"_Text" - _thoughts

"**Text" - otherworldly being**

Summary: AU(Many people are afraid of the dark because they fear the unknown, I am the opposite, I embrace the dark because I fear the known. The light is so full of evil, it makes the darkness shine with good, This is my story.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tanzaku town was a magnificent village, the village was a branch village of the fire country's Konohagakure. The second biggest village within fire country, a place for gamblers and drunks.

Hokuto and an auguring Naruto walked into the village.

"As I said before! We could have gotten here sooner, if you haven't forgotten your stuff,"

"Whatever! It's because I got into the mood, and I wanted to come here sooner!"

"That because your an idiot! Baka!" Hokuto crossed her arms.

"Come on, let go to whatever it is that you wanted to go." Naruto muttered. Hokuto nodded, "We will go find a mail ninja, give him my letter and then find info on my teammates."

"Hai, hai, let's go."

The duo went towards the nearest mail office they could find. The problem was, they could find it. Walking in a street with many other people, Naruto sighed.

"Are we there yet?"

"No," On Hokuto's forehead appeared a tick mark.

"What about now?"

"_**No." **_

Naruto, sensing death turned to the source. Naruto took a few steps back in fear. Hokuto was glaring, promising pain, death, and a whole lot of ass whooping.

"Hey calm down now, He-he." Naruto sheepishly laughed. Hokuto, cracking her knuckles, glared at Naruto. "Naru-" She was interrupted rudely by a bump. "Hey watch it!" Hokuto yelled.

The man was bent over slightly, his eyes piercing cold uncaring. He wore a gray tank top, on his right arm was a kanji, meaning hope. His hair was grayish brown and spiked upwards. He wore the standard sandals. His pants reached his shins. His slashed forehead protector on his left arm, from the rain village. A long sword strapped to his back.

He glanced at Hokuto, then Naruto. He walked on without saying a word.

"Uh..." Hokuto looked sheepish. Scratching her cheeks.

"That guy was rude, lucky he didn't saw my true skill, or he could have run home crying!" Naruto boasted. Hokuto waved not believing in Naruto at all. _"Naruto's all talk and no bite."_ She thought. _"Plus he rude, an idiot, and talks nonstop." _

Naruto watched the missing nin disappeared into the distance, his eyes cold. Why would a missing nin just walk into a village? That was guarded by the city patrol? Something was wrong, he could feel it.

"Well... Let go!" Naruto grinned, Hokuto nodded determined to find the location of their destination.

Walking through the streets, the duo finally found their destination. Walking in the building, Hokuto ran up to the check in station. "I want to make a delivery, it's important!" She yelled.

The ninja carrier nodded in understanding.

- - - -

Hokuto walked out of the trade-post office, a satisfied smile on her graceful voice. The wind gently blowing through her brunette hair, illuminating with the sunlight. Naruto stood behind her, mumbling in frustration.

"Why did I have to pay your letter?"

Hokuto eye's twitched, turning around. She poked Naruto in the chest. "Because I have no money, Baka." To which Naruto just sighed. "Fine." The genin's stomach started rumbling. Sheepishly chuckling Naruto spoke. "Guess I'm hungry, want to have lunch?"

Hokuto sigh, "Fine, but this isn't a date."

Naruto eye's slightly twitched. "Who said I wanted to have a date with a plain girl like you? I'm no cheater! I got Sakura-chan!"

"Sa-ku-ra-chan?" Hokuto leaned on Naruto's chest, slightly smirked. "Sakura-chan? Woo, Naruto-kun. You two-timer." She teased. Naruto's hand slightly twitched, then a smirked appeared on his face. Warping his arms around Hokuto, he spoke. "It's not called two-timing when the other doesn't find out." A small blush appeared on the girl's face.

Pushing him away. She shook her head. "I'm hungry." Something was different about Naruto, his aura around turned slightly darker, she definitely saw it. Like the idiot was sapped right out of him, replaced with a cooler Naruto.

Naruto blinked, "Wha-?"

Hokuto sighed, the idiot was back.

"I'm hungry."

She repeated, Naruto's stomach rumbled in agreement.

"Then let's go!" Naruto took her by hand and dashed randomly.

- - - -

Naruto slurped bowl after bowl, already he was on his third bowl, while Hokuto was currently on her first. She blinked at Naruto's food consumption rate, shaking her head she spoke. "Do you know that ramen contains high calories?" Naruto stopped his eating to look at the girl next to him. "So? I have been eating ramen my whole life, nothing bad happened to me yet."

Hokuto eye's slightly twitched. "...Yet?" Once again shaking her head. It a miracle he hadn't died from all the ramen he had eat, was Naruto some kind of...

She shuddered.

Naruto once again continued on his eating, while Hokuto ate at a more slower pace. Naruto was an interesting guy, Hokuto thought. He was also stupid, slow, and definitely an interesting guy. She smiled watching the blonde yell for fourths to the ramen chef of this stand.

A commotion from outside alerted Hokuto, she walked outside, Naruto didn't notice since he was indulging himself in his feast. Once outside, she saw a male in peasant clothes holding a child in mid-air. The boy's clothes were torn and tattered, his orange hair was a mess, yet his eyes were piercing, determination on his face.

"Why you! I'll teach you to steal from me!" Cocking his fist back, he was about to swing but a yell from Hokuto interrupted him.

"Stop that! He's just a kid! He doesn't know any better."

The boy in the villager's hands struggled to break free, he spoke to Hokuto. "Your helps unwanted! I can take care of myself!"

Hokuto ignored his words, and dashed for the villager. Completely forgetting her ninja lessons and leaned more on her basic instincts. Throwing a punch at the villager, he simply threw the boy away and easily avoided her attacks. He had thought it was weird, he knew this was a ninja he was fighting. Were genins were this weak? He grinned to himself as he countered, with a backhand slap.

He may not be a ninja, but he had fights long enough in the pub to know what he was doing. Hokuto landed on the ground with a thud. Her eyes slightly widening. She was a ninja for namesake! How the hell did she get hit? Was she really this weak?

Suddenly cloud wisps appeared around the villager, Naruto clones appeared. The clones gripped the villager, then a sarcastic voice from overhead spoke.

"That's a nice way to treat a lady."

Hokuto eyes viewed towards the sky, Naruto sat on top of the pole, the falling sun behind him. His shadow falling over the crowd that surrounded her and area. One word immediately entered her mind.

It was so cool!

Naruto leaped from the building and landed next to his clones and the villager. Walking over the fallen boy, He reached out his hand. The boy slapped his hand away, "I don't need help, I can take care of myself." The boy struggled to get up,

"Nii-san!"

The boy's ears peaked up, a little girl slightly smaller then him ran to him by pushing the crowd away. The girl cried on his chest, "I was so scared, I couldn't save you. I was so scared that I couldn't move."

Naruto smiled at the scene, Hokuto walked up behind him, she too smiling. Then Naruto's eyes slightly twitched when he heard the rumbling of the boy's stomach, then a laugh escaped from him.

The boy got the wrong idea, and pushed his little sister to the side. "What the hell?!"

Naruto smiled then said. "Are you hungry? I have some extra money, let's have Ramen!"

The boy spat in anger. "I said that I don't need help!" Then the boy's little sister stomach rumbled. She sheepishly chuckled, the boy's eyes twitched. "Well... That's settled! Let's go!" Naruto took the little girl by hand and dashed her inside. Hokuto and the boy followed behind him, amazed.

- - - -

Night had fallen over the town. Naruto sat at the ramen stand, with Hokuto next to him, the ramen chef eyes twitched every once in while, seeing the duo. They had ordered nothing for the last hour, since he couldn't kick them out yet as they continued to order some juice to drink. Slow income...

"So Sasuke was like! Get away dobe! I was pissed, so then! BAM! Right in the kisser! After that some weird grass nin attacked us! He was no match for my awesome skill!" Naruto gloated, once in awhile sheepishly chuckling. It wasn't mostly true, but he didn't care.

Taking a gulp from his juice. He continued. "After that, we had a preliminaries, I was matched with dog-breath. Um.. Kiba was his name. He was so annoying, I defeated him easily... somehow..."

Hokuto giggled. "Say, Naruto. Do you have a dream?"

Naruto blinked at her, confused. "yeah I did, Ramen was everywhere! Floating in the sky, on the ground. It was pure joy!" Hokuto sighed. "I mean like a goal to reach, like you know... a dream."

Realization set in. "Oh!" Naruto spoke, suddenly he turned serious. "I once had a dream, I wanted to become the hokage..."

That piped up her curiosity. "Hokage? You!?" She laughed to herself, Naruto twitched in responds. "Sorry, sorry. It was tough imagining you in a kage robe."

"So what happened to that dream? You said that you once had a dream."

Gripping his juice, he closed his eyes. "... It's tough to talk about it."

Hokuto knew something had happened, but she didn't press matters. She had too her own problems that she didn't want to talk about. "I think dreams are nice to have." Hokuto spoke. "It's what defines us, guide us. To reach a goal that you set, no matter what the obstacle is."

Naruto stared at her. "What about you Hokuto? What is your dream?"

Hokuto smiled to herself. "It's a stupid dream."

Naruto shook his head. "No one dreams are stupid."

"My dream someday is, to have a peaceful world. Where conflicts are replaced with a political agreement. Where ninjas are obsolete, replaced with a table of dialog." She giggled. "It's a stupid dream, I know."

Naruto shook his head again. "No, it's a fine dream to have. I admire you for that. Yes a world without the need for ninjas" Hokuto blushed.

"Well want to return? Let's wait from your reply!" Naruto posed. Hokuto giggled to herself.

The duo walked out of the stand, and thanked the ramen chef. Stepping outside, Naruto's eyes drifted around the night fall streets. Something was off, he knew it. Like the calm before the storm. Hokuto walked behind him, confused. Touching his back, Naruto flinched from the contact.

"What's wrong?"

Naruto looked over his shoulders. "I don't-"

"Bandits!" A villager down the street yelled, he fell to the ground, dead, weapons sticking from his back. The city guards stood at the gate, readying themselves. Within moments, the two city guards were killed as twenty bandits came rushing through the gates. The villagers awoke from the marching, and immediately tried to figure what was going on by looking outside the windows.

The bandits started splitting into groups and dashed in different directions, Naruto could see five bandits rushing towards him on horses, the bandits coming to a close, Naruto leaped into the air and round-house kick knocking everyone one of their horses.

Naruto smirked to himself, luckily they stood in a line or he could have only taken them out one at a time. Summoning five clones, he ordered each of them to attack the bandits, while he ran over to the main gate to help defend the incoming invaders.

Hokuto knew what Naruto was doing and decided to help. Running behind him, they manage to make to the gate within the minute. Already another twenty bandits rushed inside. Naruto countered by creating another twenty shadow clones to attack each one.

Evading a side swing of a blade of a sword, he upper cut an opponent. The bandit fell to the ground, unconscious. Hokuto attacked the closest bandit, by punching him in the face.

Moments past, Hokuto sat on the ground, bandits laid on the ground unconscious. Naruto stood beside her, crossing his arms in thought. It was all too easy, their attacks were coordinated, during the battle, the guards help them, but also another twenty bandits appeared.

His eyes snapped towards the gates, a single male stood. His eyes slightly widening. It was the missing nin he had seen earlier today. "Oh, what do we have here?" He let out a dark chuckle. Naruto locked eyes with him. Hokuto eyes widen in surprise. "No wonder not any of my men returned. It was you, _genin_." He disappeared and appeared on the nearest bandit.

Placing his foot on the bandit, his voice spoke with venom. "Fool, easily defeated by this _genin_." Naruto cursed to himself, he barely kept up with his speed, this was going to be a difficult fight. "Then, let us play. Genin." The missing nin disappeared, and appeared in front of the blonde, pushing him in the gut, Naruto slurped over. Naruto gritted his teeth, as he spout out blood.

Taking him by the neck, he spoke in disgust. "My men were fools to be easily defeated by the likes of you." His eyes glanced behind him, Hokuto appeared and attacked with a punch which was easily evaded by taking a side step. The missing nin let out a chuckle. "You are the girl that bump into me, Then let me repay the favor." Tossing Naruto away, he kicked Hokuto, sending her skidding across the ground. The city guards started to surround the missing nin, his eyes kept glancing at each one. "Fools, waste of time." He disappeared and took out each guard easily. Naruto cursed again, as he fought to stand straight, that punch was hard. Bringing his hands together, he shouted. "Kage-bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto clones appeared around him, each of them dashed for the missing nin.

The missing nin glowed with happiness. "You are an interesting opponent, creating so many clones. Yet you still haven't pass out yet, _genin_." The clones rushed, the missing nin evaded each of the attacks the clones sent him and countered with punches to the gut. "Oh, these are solid clones, I'm even more impressed." Punching the last clone, he searched for the real Naruto. The ground under him started break, Naruto upper cut, the missing nin took a step back. He chuckled. "That was smart, genin, hiding yourself underground so I couldn't find you. Too bad I saw through it."

Naruto smirked. "Boom." The ground under the missing nin's feet exploded. "Exploding tags." Naruto spoke. Hokuto watched in amazement, he had actually taken out the missing nin! Then her eyes widen in surprise. "Naruto Behind you!".

"Impressive." A voice whispered to his ear. Naruto's eyes widen, turning around. The missing nin stood behind. The blonde was sent flying in the air. Maneuvering his body, he gently landed on the ground. This guy was tough, but he had some extra more things under his sleeves.

"Take this!" Naruto shouted. Targeting his hands towards the missing nin, he grinned. The missing nin watched in amusement, what was his next trick? Shadow spikes shot out of the blonde's hand, straight towards the missing nin. The nin was impaired through the chest, then he dispersed into water.

Naruto's eyes widen in surprise. "Water clone?"

"I have never seen a jutsu like that before, what is it called?" A voice overhead him spoke. Looking up, the nin sat on the edge of a building, a smirk on his face. Naruto smirked to himself. "Kage Expand!." The shadow around the nin edge up to him, making the nin's eyes widen. He leaped into the air, and landed on the ground. The shadow followed his movement, as he continued to leap to each area to avoid getting caught. "Enough!" Drawing his sword, light expanded and the shadows disappeared.

He appeared behind the blonde, and stabbed him through the chest. The blonde disappeared into shadows, more shadows from the side of the buildings rushed at the nin. He leaped again to avoid getting caught. Hokuto was awed at Naruto, who knew the idiot had it in him.

Lifting his sword into the air, sparks erupted the surrounding area, destroying each shadow that came at him. Then at the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto rushing at him. Turning around, he hit Naruto in the head with the handle of his blade. Naruto was sent flying into the ground with a thud.

"Enough!" He withdraw his sword, and started going through handseals. "Thunder strike!" Thunder escaped from his hands, and flew towards the down blonde. Naruto turned around, and he knew he didn't have the time to move out of the way, and he couldn't replace himself with the shadows, the light of the thunder would just make it disappear.

Closing his eyes, he waited for the pain.

Nothing happened. Opening his eyes, Hokuto stood in front of him. She slurped over, Naruto caught her before she fell. "W-why?" Naruto questioned.

Hokuto smiled, she took off her forehead protector and placed it in Naruto's hands.. "Because, it's what I wanted... t-to do." She cough out blood, "A-and I h-had fun..." Naruto's eyes started to dilated. Slowly, her eyelids started to close. She softly chuckled. "Dreams are nice to have, eh?" Her eyes closed.

The nin wasn't amused getting ignored. He disappeared with his drawn blade, and appeared behind the blonde. "You shouldn't let your guard down." He slashed downwards. Naruto's hand reached out and stop the incoming blade. The missing nin's eyes widen, his entire hand was covered in black stuff. The blonde was still watching the girl, then he spoke which made the missing nin stiff.

"I wonder..." A dark chuckled escaped from him. "... are you afraid of the dark?" When the word dark was spoken, Naruto disappeared, and the surrounding area was filled with darkness. "_This is a genjutsu?_" The missing nin thought. Forming a hand seal, he shouted. "Kai!" Nothing happened, the darkness remained.

"Let me show you, the deep pits of hell, _nin_." The missing nin started to form sweat on his forehead, the air felt thicker. The sounds of foot-steps alerted him someone was coming, he threw a kunai towards the direction of the sound, the sound of kunai falling meant he had missed. The foot-steps started getting louder.

His eyes kept drifting around the darkness. Then a whisper spoke into his ear, his eyes widen in surprise. This wasn't the kid he was fighting before, he was fighting something else.

"Impressive, _nin_. As a reward, let me take your body."

- - - -

Naruto walked towards the forest, in his arms was the dead Hokuto. Behind him lay the missing nin in his own pool of blood. Naruto's eyes were filled with determination, never looking back.

"Thanks to you, I have found a new dream. Rest well Hokuto-chan." In his hands, the metal illuminated with the moon's shine, a star insignia glowed.

- - - -

Inside the deep of Naruto's seal, the kyuubi's eyes opened. It let out a small chuckle, Naruto's other self was now gone. Now he could take over the blonde, then it's eyes widen in surprise. A smirk appeared on it's face.

"**Impressive ningen, then let me help. Let your dream become reality.**"

It would take over Naruto's other self position and stop the decay.

- - - -


	7. Arc 1, Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything.

- - - -

A blonde twelve year old held his head high, as he stood over the hill overlooking the entire village of fire. A small bitter smile appeared on his face, reminiscing the girl that died trying to protect him. The forehead protector he was given the day marked her grave. He shook his head, now was not the time to be remembering the dead, he must now continue onwards in her memory.

"Heh. Uzumaki Naruto is now back, Konoha!" The blonde threw his hands into the air.

- - - -

Uchiha Sasuke threw a chidori covered hand into the depth of the bolder, Sasuke smirked at the damage he had done.

"Good, Sasuke. I am impressed that you mastered such a technique in a short time." Kakashi nodded in approval. "I also forbid that you don't use this jutsu in the exams."

Sasuke's head snapped towards the older man's direction. "What?! You taught me a jutsu that I couldn't use?! Why?!"

"Sasuke." Kakashi frowned. "The only reason I'm teaching you this is because so you could use it to defend yourself, not attack comrades. Remember, you'll be facing against Naruto." Kakashi knew that he would have train Naruto too, if he could find him but he didn't find until a lot later the blonde left on a training trip somewhere. How could the Hokage allow a genin, no less, to leave the village without an higher ranked jounin escorting him. What if he was attacked?

"Tomorrows the exams."

"We can't be late... Kakashi." Sasuke deadpanned.

- - -

"Oji-san! Another bowl! Man, I miss this stuff!" Naruto grinned, placing an already growing stack of bowls. The old ramen owner grinned. "I thought I was going to go out of business without you around." A chuckle escaped from Teuchi, the dubbed "old man".

Finishing the bowl, he stood up and paid his ramen. "Thanks Oji-san. I have to go now!" Naruto left the ramen stand and walked through the streets without no real direction in mind. The village was quiet, he thought. He guessed it the villagers were preparing for the chuunin exams tomorrow. Naruto sighed and continued on his random direction.

The next time he knew, he found himself at a training ground. Getting to a distance, he found a single person training alone. Shrugging, he decided to watch. As he neared, he recognized the person training.

Tenten. Wow, she was training hard, with sweat already running down her face. He carefully hidden himself behind the bush, and continued to watch, amazed.

A kunai sailed pass him, barely passing his head. He whistled, as he left his hiding spot. "Wow, Tenten. You could sense me from here?" Tenten smirked. "Duh, anyone could sense your unstable chakra. Pulsing every minute."

Naruto sheepishly chuckled, his eyes slightly twitching. It wasn't his fault, he blamed his prisoner. "So what brings you here? It's not like you made it to the chuunin finales."

A slight twitch, Tenten held her anger in. He had to rub it in, because she didn't make to the finales? She took a deep breath and calmed herself. "I'm training to improve myself, Idiot. Just because I didn't make it the finales mean that I can't train. What do you want me to do? Quit being a shinobi?" She held her fist up and threatened if Naruto make one wrong word, her hand will find it's way up Naruto's ass.

Naruto gestured his hands, waving sheepishly. "Hehe, sorry about that Tenten. I didn't mean it like that." Tenten nodded and continued on her training, while Naruto decided to watch some more.

After a fifteen minutes of silences between the two, Naruto started with a conversation. "So, how's your father?"

Tenten threw another kunai, and hit the moving target dead on in the center. "He's health is green now, he wasn't as sick as before. I'm glad for that."

Naruto remembered once he visited Tenten's house before as a child. Her father was so sick, that Tenten feared he would have died. He didn't find what happened after that. "That's good." He agreed.

"So, tomorrow is the exams, nervous?" Tenten questioned.

Naruto chuckled and put his hands behind his hand. "Nah, not even one bit. I'm sure I can take everybody there and win."

"Sure." Tenten spoke in a sarcasm voice. "Really! I can do it! Because one day, I'm going to be..." Naruto trailed off, remembering the path he will take in the future. It was hard letting go his old dreams, he still wanted to be a Hokage and be acknowledge by everyone.

"Yes, yes. I know. You want to be the Hokage." Tenten finished for him. Not noticing Naruto had a solemn face.

Naruto grinned. "Believe it!" (Tempted to do it.)

"Naruto..." Tenten asked in a serious voice. "I was always meaning to ask, but what happened to you on that day you disappeared? You know the day when my father caught that fever? I never saw you again after that."

Naruto immediately knew what she was talking about, after that incident. He would never see Tenten again. "It is... complicated to explain..." Naruto spoke.

Tenten rose an eyebrow at the blonde, expecting him to continue. After a few seconds, Tenten decided to speak. "Well? What happened after that?"

Naruto walked to the center of the training ground, where the dawn shined brightest, not blocked by the surrounding trees. A sad smile formed on his face, he lifted his hand, bathing them in sunlight. "Dreams are nice to have... aren't they?"

Tenten was confused at the sudden change in topic. Then, she noticed flower petals covered in blackness, forming in the palm of the blonde's hand. She nodded, slowly. "I wouldn't really know. I don't really have a dream."

Naruto smiled and turned to her. The flower disappeared into wisps. "I'm sure you had a dream at one point in your life. Tell me anything."

"Well, I once wanted to be the Hokage." A giggle escaped from Tenten.

Naruto was surprised, and shocked! Then a grin form after. "Hehe, I'm sure you will!" Tenten burst out laughing, Naruto chuckled along with her. Then, Naruto looked to the skies, the sun on the horizon. "It's getting late. I have to go now. Later Tenten!"

"Hey wait! What about my question!" Tenten fumed, Naruto was already gone.

- - - -

The day of the chuunin exams finally came to the contestants. Naruto was ecstatic, his first opponent was Sasuke. He couldn't wait and bring down the Uchiha. Naruto overlooked the stadium on the catwalk with the rest of the contestants, an Uchiha nowhere to be found.

Shiranui Genma walked to the center of the stadium, and he spoke. "Will Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto come to the center please." Naruto leap over the rails and landed gracefully on the ground. He went beside the proctor and waited for Sasuke to show up, tapping his foot against the ground doing so.

"Hurry up." Naruto muttered.

"Will Uchiha Sasuke please enter the battleground. I repeat, will Uchiha Sasuke enter the battlegrounds." Genma checked his watch, then looked at the Hokage sitting on the platform with Kazekage. The Hokage nodded at him, then Genma nodded back. "Hereby Uchiha Sasuke will be disqualified-" A swirl of leaves next to Genma – across Naruto – formed. Kakashi and Sasuke appeared.

Kakashi chuckled, sheepishly. "I hope we'll not to late." Sasuke eyes twitched. "I told you, we should have arrived earlier." He deadpanned.

Genma coughed then looked at the Hokage once again. He nodded at him. "The Hokage allows it. Uchiha Sasuke is not late. Now then, let Match one go under way." He leaped back, Kakashi went to the stands. Not without looking at his two students. "No matter what happens. Your Chuunin in my book." He disappeared.

Naruto grinned, while Sasuke smirked slightly. "Why were you late... too scared to fight me?" Naruto spoke.

"Dobe." He muttered, it wasn't his fault he was late. He blamed Kakashi for that.

"Let's begin! Kage bunshin no jutsu" Naruto shouted. Four clones appeared beside the blonde, each expect for the original dashed at the Uchiha. Sasuke – Without the Sharingan activated, dodge an incoming punch and guided to his left side by the clone's wrist with his right hand and elbowed the clone in the face with the same arm. The clone disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Naruto watched amused.

Sasuke leap forward and dodged a sweep leg kick from another clone, using his free hands to land. He twisted his body so he could counter with a kick to the chest. The clone disappeared into another poof of smoke. Pushing himself off the ground with his hands, he flipped and used a clone as a backboard to leap higher. The clone fell to the ground at the sudden increase in weight. Sasuke finished the clone with a thrown kunai, the shadow clone disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Sasuke landed gracefully on the ground, and eyed at the last clone, switching his gaze to the original, he smirked. "One more left, Naruto."

Going through hand seals. Sasuke yelled "Katon:Housenka no jutsu" Sasuke started breathing out small fireballs at both Naruto and his clone. The original easily evaded the attack, while the clones wasn't so lucky and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Sasuke landed gracefully on the ground, across Naruto. A slight smirk forming on his lips. Naruto chuckled and spoke. "Let's put it up a notch higher. Eh, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugged and nodded. The sharingan replaced his black eyes.

Naruto formed the kage-bunshin handseals and over a hundred formed around him.

Sasuke's eyebrow rose. He was expecting him to use that weird jutsu with the darkness. The Uchiha guessed he was saving it for later. No matter, the dobe will lose.

"Let's get him guys!" The original shouted. A shout of "Hai!" followed after.

- - - -

Most of the villagers were actually impressed with Naruto's fighting. They expected him to be on the losing side of the battle, but instead fought equally with the last Uchiha.

Kakashi had to chuckle at the awe, and shouting of encouragement he heard from the civilians. Next to him, Asuma rosed a eyebrow at the one-eyed man. "Something funny, Kakashi?"

He slurped over in his lazy poster and turned to the smoker. "Nah, nothing."

Asuma said nothing but continued observing the battle. He was impressed with the battle, but unless they add more brain to their fighting, they won't make it past chuunin.

- - - -

Sasuke easily cut through the clone's defense, the only thing he was frustrated was whenever he was about to hit the original, one of the clones took the hit for Naruto, and he disappeared in the masses. If it wasn't for his sharingan, he wouldn't keep up with Taijutsu, but ninjutsu was a whole different thing.

Sasuke leaped once again into the air, and started going through hand seals. "Katon:Housenka no jutsu" He shouted again, the flames roared downwards and burned the entire battleground in a swirl of fire. Many poof of smokes of the clones entered his hearing. Once the flames downed down, Naruto was protected by three clones, each barely standing.

Naruto had his arms covering his face from the heat. Sasuke landed on the ground, and immediately dashed for the original before he could create more clones. Sasuke easily passed through the reminding clone's defense and headed straight for the original. When the Uchiha was within range, he launched a deadly amount of taijutsu moves against Naruto, each hit marked on the blonde. He finished by sweep kicking the blonde forcing him to fly to his right

He smirked, Naruto was done for. He couldn't have dodge all those attack and remain standing. Then, his eyes widen in surprise when the Naruto in mid-air sudden go in a poof of smoke.

The ground underneath him started breaking, and Naruto leap to punch Sasuke on the chin but in last second, thanks to the sharingan, Sasuke managed to tilt his body, enough for the blonde to miss him completely. Sasuke immediately leaped backwards to place distance between them.

Naruto couldn't help but grin, widely at the Uchiha. "Looks like, we'll be in a tie." He spoke. The damages on his body was equally amount the same on Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked. "Your right, but I still have other hidden tricks." He disappeared so quickly that Naruto couldn't keep up, he was suddenly punched in the face, forcing him to sail in the air. He landed on the ground with a "thud" and he groaned. "No fair, that's cheating.' Naruto whined.

"There's no such thing as cheating in a shinobi battle." Sasuke spoke.

"Fine then." Naruto got up, using his knee as a crutch. He lifted his left hand, his index and middle pointing high upwards, while the thumb and the last two fingers were curled. He closed his eyes in concentration.

Black substances started floating in the air, forming from the ground. Suddenly Sasuke crashed into the wall, his hands covering his eyes. He screamed in pain and he deactivated his sharingan. The pain immediately disappeared, and he stood up, like nothing had happened. Sasuke's eye was cold, freezing cold that Naruto felt chills running up his spine.

"What kind of jutsu is this!?" He spoke in venom, he had saw this jutsu before but hadn't had the sharingan activated. He thought he could copy and used it against Naruto.

Naruto sighed. "That is none of your concern."

Naruto was getting stronger, but who ever thought that he had a jutsu capable of this. The sharingan was useless now and he wasn't amused. His most precious bloodline, deduced to nothing.

"Fine then." He said, and got into his battle stance.

- - - -

Up in the stands, Kakashi frowned. He could clearly see the fear in the crowd's eyes. Mostly from the Hyuuga clan, Naruto is going to be in trouble once this is over. With something of that kind. He knew this was going to happen anyways, yet. He wondered why he didn't forbid Naruto to use that jutsu. Like he did with Sasuke.

He slapped his forehead in annoyance when Sasuke started going through the hand seal for the chidori. Maybe that was why.

- - - -

Naruto frowned when he didn't recognized the jutsu in Sasuke's hands but it looked dangerous. Way dangerous. He made a mental note to avoid that at all costs. Especially with the jutsu's lighting fading away his darkness. Yes, that jutsu was way dangerous. He couldn't even use the power of darkness to block the damages that could damage his body. So the best way to avoid that was create clones of himself, since Sasuke's sharingan isn't activated, he'll be a lot more difficult to find.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto shouted, he immediately hidden himself deep within the clones to avoid the attack. From the way, Sasuke's hold on that jutsu, he isn't going to use a lot of them.

Sasuke cursed. He knew he had acted stupid and let Naruto hidden himself within his clones. With the way things are going, Naruto's stamina is going to win. He could already feel the chidori in his hands slowly burning away at his skin.

He deactivated his chidori and sighed. He was going to hate himself for this, "Proctor, I forfeit." A round of gasp erupted from the stands, and Naruto in general. The darkness substances that were floating around evaporated, and the clones poof out existences.

A gapping Naruto remained, completely flabbergasted. Genma spoke, "Round one winner; Uzumaki Naruto."

A long period of silence remained. Everybody still stunned, Kakashi's book had fallen out of his hands and were on the floor stands. Sasuke sighed in annoyance. "What?" He grumbled and walked away.

He walked up to the blonde and glared at him. "I will find a way around your jutsu. Don't worry. I will." The only reason he quited was, that stupid darkness jutsu. Even if he used up anymore chakra to rid the clones with his Katon:Housenka no jutsu, the darkness that surrounded him will overtake him. If it wasn't activated, he would have continued and do it anyways until he was on his last drip of chakra.

He walked up to the stands, completely mad with himself. The dobe had beaten him.

A moment later, the crowd cheered loudly; impressed that Naruto had beaten the Uchiha.

- - - -

A man in black robe walked through the deserted town, bodies of the fallen on the side. A mob of armed men raced to challenge the man.

"Stop this! You have killed our brothers, what kind of monster are you?" The leader of the group shouted, angrily.

The man simply lift his sleeves, revealing very pale hands. Shadow spikes erupted and killed the group within seconds.

"I'm bored of killing insects. I need a challenge. Hmm, I wonder if my half is stronger then before. Time to visit." He grinned in excitement.

He hoped that his other half is stronger. Well, it hasn't been that long. Probably about a few weeks ago since he last separated himself from him.

FINALLY

Takashi-san A/n: sorry if this chapter took longer then expected. Its just we were lost on the road of life. And it took longer to get off it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	8. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Beyond Darkness**

For those who liked this story, I will be rewriting it. To make it better. This story was started 3 years ago, and back then I couldn't really write well, now that my writing has improved. so expect this story to come out. _Again._

And its saddening to say that Shuriken06 won't be my co-writer for this, it will be all me. or if someone wishes to volunteer to help, we can work something out. if not oh well.

I have reread My story and I didn't really like it how shuriken06 and I wrote it.

and I will be replacing this important notice with the first chapter. the rewritten (or improved) Beyond Darkness. I will try to make each chapter longer.

From ChiefOutlaw formally known as takashi-san


	9. IMPORTANT NOTICE 2

**Beyond Darkness**

First chapter of Beyond darkness: redux posted!

From ChiefOutlaw formally known as takashi-san


End file.
